untitled
by Gerlox
Summary: Gerlox (me) searches the galixies for something.. what? who knows.. adventures,relationships, and tradgey.. im not sure becuase i havent made the story yet.. im making it up as i go.. who knows you mite like it.. read :D
1. prologuey thing?

My first real ficcy!! Yay! Finally get up to posting the this.. (there's kinda a lot of chapters n stuff) but to start u off on reading this, heres a beginning thing explaining the main idea of this.. By the way, sometimes I might write in third person POV or gerlox's POV.. Gerlox is the person I made up so sometimes I might write as Gerlox was me ok??  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything I remember is a blur.. All i really know is that my parents abandoned me to save me from Frieza.. As my parents were of the lower ranking saiyans, and 2 of the few who survived the giant asteroid attack that supposedly blew up plant Vegeta, Frieza was going to kill me. He didn't need anymore threats to his power. All my parents left me with was a locket (which i don't take off), the scouter i was wearing, and a small note saying why they left me.. I'm 11 now... I've fought my way through tough times and even built a spaceship but i still never meet my parents, Frieza, or any other saiyans.. Hopefully, I'll find them soon.. Or at least someone i can talk to...  
  
I've met some people along my journey but they were all mean and tried to hurt me.. I just killed them tho.... and ended up wiping out their entire race. Whoops :) ... I've reached Super saiyan when i was 7. All these aliens were beating me up.. Then their leader was gunna kill me and i got really mad and i went to super saiyan and i killed him instead.. That was really cool.. Better go now... byyyyebyeee 


	2. Cyktions

A/N: yay my first review! Thanks blackcherry :). Now im finally gunna type up the other  
  
chapters!!!.. who knows.. Review goal. 1/100 haha only 99 more to goooooooooo.   
  
"There! That should do it" Gerlox, a young saiyan girl commented as she finished the  
  
repairs she was doing on her ship. She had built the ship when she was four, and it was one of  
  
the best things she had ever built. It didn't fall apart or break down when it had a bumpy landing.  
  
It had to be strong, as she couldn't travel from planet to planet without it. "Now, time to  
  
explore". She said to herself. Gerlox had just landed on a new planet, during the landing the  
  
controls had locked and that's why she had to fix her ship, delaying her adventuring.  
  
After about five minutes of flying, she saw a strange looking village. It had a lot of  
  
buildings and everything, but they didn't look like regular buildings. They had poles and  
  
satellites poking out at every angle, and were clumped together. "hmm.. I wonder what kind of  
  
food they have here..." Gerlox thought aloud.  
  
"We have good food, I can assure you" a deep gruff voice said in her ear. As soon as the  
  
voice finished, Gerlox, having fast reflexes, turned and started a ki blast (aka an energy thing  
  
that blows up stuff). "I wouldn't kill me if I were you" the man said. He had blue skin and a  
  
short mohawks. He was really tall and his eyes were cold. Like dry ice.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Gerlox questioned.  
  
"Because if you did, you wouldn't get any food, of and my name is Snokilious. Leader of  
  
the Cyktions (I dunno.. I needed some names..)". He answered, trying to change the saiyans  
  
mind. Not taking his eyes off the growing ki blast.  
  
"Alright, Snokilious, your going to give me food, even though you don't know who I am,  
  
or if you can trust me or now?" she responded, not believing the blue man.  
  
"Yes, I suppose.."  
  
"fine. Lead the way" Gerlox said, releasing the ki blast at a tree, obliterating it.  
  
"Follow me" Snokilious said, relief in his voice, quickly descending to the ground. "Now  
  
where?"  
  
"Over there. See the black building over there? Go in there. There will be some Cyktions  
  
in there, tell them I said you can have some food. They will get you anything you want."  
  
Snokilious told her as he started to walk away.  
  
"And where do you think your going? Your coming with me." she said, disappearing and  
  
quickly reappearing in front of Snokilious.   
  
"I was going..." he quickly stopped himself "nowhere.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n. haha cliffy!! yeah so.. review.. if i get another review ill type up the other chappys. i   
  
got a lot.. so.. REVIEW :) 


End file.
